A Second Chance?
by Nishu96
Summary: Kabuto dies because of an accident and finds himself then in Soul Society. After he finds out that he died, he first thinks about a way how to return to the living World, but could some happenings and a certain Shinigami girl change his mind? [Rated M for later Chapters!]
1. The Accident

**[A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first Crossover FanFiction and I hope you´ll like it! Please leave me a little Review and tell me what you think about it! Enjoy Reading! **

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach and except my OC´s everything belongs to their rightful owners!]  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~ The Accident**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

I watched how the last bit of DNA was pressed out of Orochimaru´s dead body. With a malicious smirk, I stood infront of the machine and couldn´t wait until I was able to inject the whole bunch of DNA´s inside of me. As soon as I did this I´d be nearly unbeatable and would finally become the person I always wanted to be. _I could finally be my true self…_

Suddenly a loud bumping noise attracted my attention and I looked at the steel construction infront of me from which the annoying sound came from. Then it stopped working and I felt how I became angry, due to my unpatience. While I kicked against it to make it work again, I said angrily:

"You won´t stop working now! Not until I got all the DNA I need!"

The Machine started making some noise again, but I took this as a sign that it finally started working again. I let out a sigh and concentrated again on the glas in which all the DNA was filled in. _Just a little bit more…_

Not giving any attention to the noise that became louder and louder, I was quietly surprised as I suddenly smelled some smoke. The next thing that happened was that there was a bright shine. It blinded me and before I even could react I felt a bad pain all over my body. Something smashed me to the ground, I could feel and hear how my bones were crushed, my skin was burned from something very hot, nearly melted and I felt how something stuck inside of my chest. As I tried to touch it I felt iron and could only think of a iron rod from the machine.

Paralyzed from the unbearable pain, I heard another sound, which sounded like something was cracking and the next thing that happened was that I became unconscious.

* * *

"Mhm…"

A slight breeze blew above my skin and made me wake up again. Confused about the fact that I seemed to be outside, I opened my eyes and looked up to a beautiful blue sky. _What happened?_

With effort I tried to sat up, but was then again perplex as I looked down on me. I wasn´t wearing my usual clothes, instead I wore a violet-blue Kimono like garment, my hair was open instead of a ponytail, my glasses were also gone which made it harder for me to see something and I strangely wasn´t wearing shoes. _Who did this to me?_

Also I wondered that I didn´t seem to have any injurys, though I could´ve bet my bones were crushed before and that somthing had pirced through me. _How strange..._

I stood up and just now I noticed that I was in somekind of a Town, where somebody laid me fainted on the ground. With a strange feeling inside, I started walking through the streets, examining the people that walked past me. The most of them were nearly dressed like me, except that they wore another kind of color.

The district looked really sleazy, but honestly, from the peoples appearance I didn´t thought that they lived in magnificent houses. Still being confused about the fact that somebody brought me to a place I didn´t know and obviously changed my clothes, I suddenly bumped into somebody and landed roughly on the ground.

Though I couldn´t see everything clear, I could tell that it was a tall man, with spicky black hair, but instead of a Kimono like cloth, he wore green pants and a washed out white shirt. I stood back up and wanted to walk further, but felt then two hands grabbing me on my shoulders very tightly.

"Don´t you want to apologize you scum?!"

"Excuess me?"

Annoyed I wreched his hands away, which made him even angrier and he tried to grab me again. Since I didn´t want to waste my time with some rowdy, I wanted to defate him with my Chakra Scalpels, but was then shocked as I noticed that I couldn´t use them. _What the…?_

Distracted from the fact that I wasn´t able to use anything to defend me, I didn´t see that guy coming, he then slinging me against a wall. I had to breath hard as I tried to get up again, but that rowdy was faster and dragged me now up, holding tight on my collar.

Struggling I tried to free myself, but it had no use and my feet didn´t reach the ground anymore. He hit me brutally in the face and I felt the blood inside my mouth.

"Want some more you weenie?"

Lightly despaired I looked at that guy, thinking about a plan to escape him, but I just couldn´t think about a good way. _Damn it!_

I clenched my teeth and heard then that man slightly chuckling.

"I take your silence as a yes…"

Closing my eyes, I was prepeard for the next hit, but after a few seconds I opened them again, wondering what took him so long. I saw that somebody was holding him back before he could continue his beatings and then a high voice ordered:

"Let go of him!"

* * *

**[A/N: Review Please!]**


	2. You re dead

**Chapter 2 ~ You´re dead**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

The man turned his head to the person who held him back and all of a sudden he let go of me, with a lightly shocked expression. I landed roughly on the ground and could now see who my saviour was. A young women maybe 19 or 20 years old, wearing a black Kimono with short sleeves with orange shoulder long hair and violet eyes which glanced at that guy. She also was very small, not even reaching that rowdys shoulders, but he seemed to be afraid of her for some reason. I examined her from top to bottom to understand that guys fear, but I couldn´t find _anything_ scary on her.

He then ran away while the women´s expression now softened a bit and she looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

She held out her hand to help me getting up again, but I stood up on my own and brushed the dirt from my clothing.

"I´m fine, thanks for your help, but that wasn´t necessary…"

In confusion she raised her brows and asked:

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Well, then I´ll remember this for the next time."

She turned away from me and wanted to walk away, as I suddenly remembered that I still had no idea where I was at and since she was there I could´ve asked her. So I stopped her and she gave me a questioning look.

"Could you may tell me where I am?"

"Soul Society or to be specific West Rukongei, District 67…"

I tried to remember if there existed any Village which had a name like that, but I couldn´t think about only one. _Who the hell brought me here?!_

"You seem to be a bit bewildered…"

Now I looked at her again and shrugged.

"Well seems like somebody brought me here for his amusement, anyways I have to go again, so goodbye…"

I wanted to go away and find my way back to the hideout, but she then grabbed me on my shoulder and said:

"You really don´t know why you´re here, do you?"

Her violet eyes now had a soft glance and I wondered what that was about. I wrenched her hand away.

"And you do?"

She nooded and I became curious, since I wanted to know for which reason I was at a place I did never hear about in those strange clothes.

"You´re dead…"

"I´m what?!"

Since I thought she was just joking, I glanced angry at her.

"You better stop making dumb jokes and tell me if you really know the reason why I am here!"

Sighing she shaked her head and gave me an urgentle look.

"I´m not joking. You _are_ dead and your soul moved here after your death."

She said it so seriously that I really started to believe her, which caused that despair grew inside of me. _How? How could I die?_

"Y- You´re serious about that?"

"Yes…"

My legs became shaky and I fell down on my knees, just starring bluntly into the distance. _I´m dead… I´m dead before I was able to find my true self…_

Now it made some sense or at least the part where I thought I got crushed bones and so on. _The machine must have been exploded and killed me…_

Lost in my thoughts, I was then terrified as I felt two hands on my shoulders and looked then in the womens face, who had a light smile on her lips.

"This must have been a shock for you when you really didn´t know that you died, but the best thing is just to accept it, you have no other choice anyways…"

Those words of hers made me somekind of angry, so that I stood back up and gave her a glance.

"I don´t need you compasion or anything!"

All of a sudden there came something in my mind. _Edo Tensei could bring me back into the living world if somebody would summon me, but I don´t know anybody except Orochimaru-sama who was able to use it and he is dead…But couldn´t there be another way?_

The orange haired women gave me a questioning look, before she said:

"Well I have to go now, so good luck…"

"Wait!"

Though I doubted that she knew something about going back into the living world, I asked her anyways.

"Is there maybe a way how I could return into the world of the living?"

"What?"

Her expression told me that this question must´ve been very confusing for her, but I then continued:

"In the world of the living exists a way how to bring the dead back to live, so why not here as well…"

"Only Shinigami can enter the world of the living, but just for a short period of time and since I doubt you are one, those are unecessary informations for you…"

"Then I´ll ask a Shinigami to bring me back, where´s the problem?"

She facepalmed herself.

"You can´t go back, deal with it!"

Anger spread again inside of me, but I suppressed it and thought that if I was nice to her then she would give me the information I need. _I already did this with several people, so she shouldn´t be a problem…_

"Please, there must be a way!"

With puppy eyes I looked at her and she let out a depaired sigh.

"You won´t stop asking me this until I gave you an answer, right?"

I nooded and thought I got her now, but she then said:

"I really don´t know about a way how to return there…"

From the look in her eyes I could tell that she didn´t lie and gave her then a sad look. She then sighed again.

"B- But maybe my parents do…"

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Then bring me there!"

I acted like I was very excited and enthused, though I couldn´t deny that I was a little bit happy about the fact that somebody knew how I could go back to live. A little bit annoyed she started walking away and I followed her.

"By the way, what is your name?"

"Kabuto Yakushi and yours?"

"Hotaru Kurosaki…"


	3. A nice Gesture

**Chapter 3 ~ A nice Gesture**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

Hotaru and I walked beside each other through the Streets while I had some questions about this place, though I didn´t plan to stay there for a long time.

"Is this something like heaven or hell?"

Her expression seemed more relaxed again and she answered:

"You could say this is somewhat like heaven, because I guess if this was hell then you would´ve noticed it…."

She winked and I smirked lightly. _Hmm, but why aren´t I in hell then? After all the terrible things I have done how could I land in heaven?_

"And what about those Shinigamis you told me about? How do they look like?"

A light grin appeard on her face and she said:

"Well, you have one beside you…"

A bit incredulous I looked now at her, since I thought they´d look somekind of more terrifying and not like a normal young women. _Well, but what do I know anyways…_

"What exactly are Shinigamis doing?"

I had to admit that I was a bit curious about those things, but only because I thought when would I have the next posibility to talk to a real Death God.

"We purify Hollows who are doing evil things in the human world, those are creatures that are born when a human deceased in the world of the living, but for some reason their soul didn´t move here, and we ensure the safe crossing of the so called Pluses who lost their way after death and give them a soul burial…"

"Sounds somekind of intersting."

That wasn´t even a lie, because it really cought my interest somekind of. _Seems like those Shinigamis also posses some powers…_

"Can everybody become one? I mean a Shinigami?"

"Hmm as much as I know only those who posses a excecptional amount of spiritual energy and then they have to absolve the Spiritual Arts Academy…"

"I see, is it hard?"

"Every kind of training and School is somekind of hard, isn´t it?"

"True, except you´re a genius…"

She giggled a little bit and nooded.

"Yes, except that´s the case…"

* * *

We then walked for a whole while so that I slowly became somekind of tired, but then finally, after the sun already started setting, we arrived infront of a nice big house. I already noticed that the surroundings somekind of changed the more we walked, because the houses now looked more like the ones normal people lived in and not poor ones. _Not like I care that much…_

She opened the door and I followed her inside, into a bright hallway. All of a sudden I became a little bit nervous. _What if her parents don´t know about a way as well? What if I have to stay dead?_

Lost in my thoughts, I didn´t notice that she stopped infront of a door and bumped on her back. Now I looked above her shoulder and obviously was that the entrance to a kitchen. Though it looked way more different than the kitchens in my World. The floor was tiled with white tiles, the kitchen counter had a light-brown colour and above it was a huge window, giving a good view at the garden that was outside.

On the kitchen table sat a young women with black hair which she wore as a bob, but the rest of her face was hidden behind a magazine that she read at the moment.

"Mom!"

Hotaru walked towards her mom, who looked up now and gave her daughter a nice smile. Now I could see that they were similar with their eye color, though the women looked more like her Sister than her mother, but only because her appearance seemed so young. So her mom also stood up and embraced Hotaru, while I noticed that they had also the same high. _Quiet small…_

The black haired women now looked at me lightly confused and asked:

"Who are you?"

I walked a few steps further into the kitchen and introduced myself then:

"I´m Kabuto Yakushi…"

"So and uhm what are you doing here?"

"Hotaru brought me here because she said you could maybe help me with a little problem I have."

She raised her brows and crossed her arms infront of her chest, then giving her daughter a questioning glance.

"And what would that be?"

"I´m looking for a way how to return into the world of the living."

Now she gave me nearly the same expression Hotaru gave me when I asked her about it.

"Uhm there is no way…"

Despair overwhelmed me again, but I tried to stay strong and bite me in my lower lip. _This just can´t be!_

"W- Well, then thanks for your help a- and I´ll go now…"

Saddned I turned around and wanted to leave as I suddenly heard a voice behind me:

"Wait Kabuto…"

As I looked back, I saw her Mother giving me a pityful look.

"Maybe we can´t help you with this, but why don´t you sit down for a moment and digest the fact that you´re dead?"

"Yes, why not…"

Honestly, I really felt a bit dizzy and tired, so that I was secretly glad that I could sit down for a moment. Hotaru also sat down on a chair, while her mother now held out her hand.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki, nice to meet you Kabuto…"

"The pleasure is all mine…"

I gave her a small smile while we shaked hands and she then asked friendly:

"Do you want something to drink?"

"That would be nice…"

It seemed like I was so concentrated on how I could go back to the living world, that I didn´t notice how washed-out I really was. _But what is my next step? How can I go back? I won´t accept my death!_

Hotaru then yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Mom isn´t dad coming home tonight?"

"No, he´s visiting your Aunts Yuzu and Karin in the human World, so he won´t be back until tomorrow I assume…"

_D- Did she say Hotaru´s dad is in the world of the living? That means there exists a way how to go there, so I´ll have to ask him about it…_

* * *

A bit more time passed and it was already pitch black outside, so Rukia then asked:

"Say do you have a place to stay for tonight?"

I shaked my head.

"I thought so, well I guess there´s no reason why you couldn´t stay in our guest room at least for this night…"

Lightly surprised I looked at her.

"Really?"

Also Hotaru seemed to be surprised and looked back and forth between me and her mother.

"Yes, I mean it wouldn´t be right to send you away at such an late hour and since you´re new in Soul Society…"

"Thanks a lot!"

"You´re welcome…"

Rukia smiled at me and I also had to smile, but only because that would make it easier for me to talk with Hotaru´s dad and maybe a little bit because I didn´t have to sleep on the street tonight.

"Hotaru please show him his room and I´ll give you something to sleep in from my husband. I guess it should fit you…"

Nodding Hotaru stood up and I followed her back into the hallway and up the stairs. She then showed me a room, it wasn´t that big but enough for me with a bed inside, a window and I had my own bathroom. Rukia brought me some other clothes, a pyjamas, and wished me then a good night. Her daughter also wanted to go, but I stopped her and bite my tongue.

"Thank you for today…"

First a bit bewildered, but then with a smile she looked at me and said:

"You´re welcome. Good Night Kabuto…"

"Good Night…"


	4. A doubtful Decision

**Chapter 4~ A doubtful Decision**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

The next morning I woke up and honestly, I couldn´t remember the last time I had been sleeping so well. It was probably because I was so tired and weary from all the walking yesterday and maybe because of the really cozy bed. For a while I just laid in the bed, looking out of the window and thought about what would happen next. _Hotaru´s dad is my only hope, if he says no then I have to stay dead…_

After a while I stood up, streched myself a little bit and realized then, as I wanted to dress me, that I only had that Kimono to wear. _Damn it, I wish I had some pants!_

Since I had no other choice I took it on and heard then somebody knocking on the door.

"Yes?"

Rukia came in and said that breakfast would be ready soon.

"Alright, I´ll come…"

Something inside of me couldn´t understand her kindness towards a stranger like me and that she was treating me as if I was her guest. If she would´ve known what kind of a person I really was, then she probably wouldn´t have been so friendly. _Well, at least that makes it easier for me to gather informations about how I can return back into the Human World…_

I went then to the kitchen where Hotaru was already sitting at the table and she gave me a nice smile before I sat down.

"And how did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly very well…"

All of a sudden I heard a door opening, probably the entrance door and turned then around, just to see a tall man with orange spiky hair and brown eyes. I assumed that he was Hotaru´s dad, what became obviously after she called him "Dad" and embraced him then. Also Rukia hugged him tightly and he gave her a smooch on the cheek. _Yuck!_

Then he looked at me and seemed then a little bit confused about the fact that a total stranger sat there at his kitchen table.

"Who is that?"

Questioning he looked at his wife and then at his daughter, but before one of them could say something, I cleared my throat and told him myself who I am. Now he raised his brows and asked seriously:

"And what exactly do you want?"

So I told him about my matter of concern, but instead of giving me a shocked and confused look, it somekind of softened and he then said calmly:

"Well if that´s the case then become a Shinigami…"

"What?"

It was then me who looked incredulous at him and also Hotaru and her mother gave him a shocked glance.

"Why are you all looking at me like this? It is his only posibility, the only other one would be that he dies here and is reincarnated in the Human World, but then he´d lose all his memorys and I guess that´s not what you want, right?"

I shaked my head, but then Rukia interrupted:

"Even if he could become a Shinigami, how should he stay in the world of the living? You know that we are only allowed to stay there for a short period of time and if we break this rule then we´re punished."

"I didn´t say it is a good idea, but he asked me about a way and I told him what he could do…"

"You´re such an Idiot sometimes Ichigo…"

Rukia now also sat down at the table and gave her husband a glance, while I was sitting there and tried to get my thoughts in order. _So I have to become a Shinigami or I can´t do anything as it seems, but didn´t Hotaru say that I have to posses some special energy to become one and also go to a school? Who has time for that?_

Then I made my decision and cleared my throat again.

"I thought about it and I guess the circumstances don't leave me another choice than becoming a Shinigami."

All three gave me now a dumbfounded look, since nobody seemed to thought that I´d really be willing to do that. _If they´d know what I´d do to return and gain the power I deserve…_

"But how are you planning to become one? I told you that you need an exceptionally amout of spiritual energy, which you obviously don´t posses."

Hotaru was right, but it couldn´t be so hard to get this energy.

"Then I´ll get it somehow…"

"Well good luck with that…"

She lightly smirked and looked then at the clock, then jumping up from her chair as if something had bitten her.

"Oh god I´m late! See you later guys!"

Hotaru was gone and I was left with her parents.

"Are you serious about it?"

Rukia gave me an urgentle look and I nooded while she then sighed.

"Then come with me and I´ll tell you how to find out if you have enough spiritual energy to become a Shinigami…"

We went into the garden, where she then told me what she wanted me to do.

"Try to form a ball by summoning the spiritual energy in your hand, like this-"

Just a second later she held a huge ball in her hand, reminding me somehow of Naruto´s Rasengan. _Well, this can´t be harder than learning Medical Ninjutsu…_

I concentrated and tried it as well, but nothing happened. After trying it several times without any success, I became a little bit frustrated, but Rukia tried to cheer me a little bit up.

"Just don´t give up, I bet you´ll make it somehow…"

She winked and went then back inside of the house while I was still standing in the garden and was determined to perform this trick as well. _I won´t give up! I´ll return to the world of the living no matter what!_

Rukia´s P.O.V

I went back inside into the kitchen, where Ichigo had been waiting for me.

"And what do you think? Is he able to become a Shinigami?"

"I´m not sure, I mean if he´d have the potentcial to become one then shouldn´t he be able to form at least a little ball with his spiritual energy?"

"Maybe he just needs a little bit time…"

Ichigo looked out of the window and at Kabuto, who still tried to summon the spiritual energy just as I showed him. Honestly, I had my doubts with it, but it wouldn´t hurt anybody if he at least would try it.

"By the way, why did you allow him to stay?"

I turned to my husband, who gave me a questioning glance, but I just shrugged and said:

"I don´t really know, but I felt sorry for him and he didn´t seem to be a bad person so I thought it would be alright…

"I see and what about our daughter? What did she have in her mind when she brought that stranger at home?"

With a light smile on my lips I then said:

"She told me something about that it were his eyes which convinced her to help him…"

"His eyes?"

Ichigo raised his brows, but I nooded.

"Yes, she said the way he looked at her made her become sad and because of that she was willing to help him."

He now laid his hand on his head and sighed despaired.

"Our daughter has a way too big heart…"

Smiling I snuggled on him and said:

"Yes, just like her dad…"

"And her mom…"

With this statement he leand down and kissed me gently on the lips, while I laid my arms around his neck. As we parted from each other, I smiled at him while he then went upstairs to take a shower.


	5. Every beginning is hard

**Chapter 5 ~ Every beginning is hard**

Hotaru´s P.O.V

_What a successful day!_

The sun was already setting when I came back from my Bounty Hunting. I did that every now and then to earn some extra money, but also because I saw this as somekind of training, though I still had to fight those low class Hollows. As I reached my home, I wondered if this boy still was there. _He really is a bit silly to believe that he could go back to live just like that…_

I went in and walked then into the kitchen, but mom and dad weren´t there so that I thought I had the house for me alone. Since I was pretty thirsty I took me a bottle with water out of the fridge and drank it all at once. All of a sudden, as I looked out of the window, I saw somebody sitting there in the gras and recognized him then because of his grey long hair. Curious why he still was there I went outside and asked then sarcastically:

"And did you already become a poweful Shinigami?"

Smirking I stood there, but as he then looked up to me, having a lightly despaired look in his onyx eyes, I felt bad because of what I said and sat then down beside him. We remaind there for a while in silence until I asked:

"Why is it so important for you to go back into the Human World?"

He turned to me, sighed and said:

"There was something I really had to find out, but now that I´m dead I can´t do it anymore…"

It was the first time he spoke to me with such a soft voice and not with this suspicious undertone he had at the beginning. I felt sorry for him and laid then my hand on his shoulder, but was prepeard that he would wrench it away again. He didn´t and just looked saddned into the distance. _I want to help him, but how?_

Suddenly I got an idea, though I wasn´t sure if this would help him with anything.

"Kabuto give me your hands!"

Confused he glanced at me, but I then just grabbed them and told him:

"Now close your eyes and concentrate on the energy that flows through you. Somebody once said to me that you first have to feel the power inside of you before you´re able to use it, so maybe it´ll help you…"

Still looking a bit bewildered, he did then as I said and closed his eyes. I also concentrated, but more because I was interested in his spiritual energy as well.

Kabuto´s P.O.V

Though I had doubts about Hotaru´s plan, I tried it since I had nothing to lose anyways. I was then fully concentrated, trying to focus on the energy that was flowing through my body. First I felt absolutely nothing and was about to give up, as I suddenly had a strange feeling inside. _What is that?_

A warm feeling grew inside of me and went then through my whole body. It was something I didn´t feel before, so that I assumed it maybe was that Spiritual energy they all had been talking about. I opened my eyes again, then looking at Hotaru who sat infront of me with her eyes still closed. A slight breeze blew there all of a sudden and made some orange wisps of her hair falling into her face. Though that wasn´t something special I felt how I blushed a little bit, but shaked immediately my head. _Since when am I blushing?_

Hotaru then opened her eyes as well and tilted her head a bit.

"So did you feel something?"

"I guess…"

I held my hand out and tried again to form a ball with my energy just as Rukia had showed it to me. Nothing happened again, but then all of a sudden there appeard something in my hand. It was very small, but obviously a ball and I became lightly enthused. _I did it!_

"Hmm not bad for the beginning…"

She smiled at me and though that wasn´t usual for me, I smiled back.

"Thank you again Hotaru…"

"No problem…"

The atmosphere between us became suddenly a bit strange as we looked each other deep in the eyes for a bit too long. A little bit blushed she then stood up and said:

"Let´s go inside…"

We went in and she then guided me into another room which seemed to be the living room. There stood a big Sofa where I then sat down and examined the room a little bit. A huge living room cabinet stood there on the wall, where a whole bunch of family fotos were standing on. I smirked lightly as I saw a picture of Hotaru as a baby and how she was crying, but as I then saw a picture of her and her parents together, I felt an unfamiliar feeling inside. _They seem to be so happy…_

Lost in my thoughts, I didn´t notice that Hotaru asked me something, until she threw a pillow on my head.

"Hey, why did you do that?"

"I asked if you want something to drink, but you just starred into the distance, so I had to get you attention somehow…"

She giggled a little bit and stood then up, going into the kitchen and brought me a bottle filled with water.

"I´ll go and take some other clothes on. Do you also want to change clothes?"

"How? I don't really have anything except this-"

I pointed at the Kimono I wore, but she just shrugged.

"Dad won´t be mad if I give you some of his…"

"Well okay…"

Normally I probably would´ve refused, but I missed it to wear some pants during the day and I´d take every posibility I´d get. So we went upstairs and she stopped when she reached her parents bedroom. Carefully she opened the door and told me then to come in when she was sure that nobody was there. Then we stood infront of a huge closet, which she opened and said:

"Help yourself…"

I looked around and took then some black sweatpants out as well as a blue shirt. A few minutes later, after we both had changed clothes, we were again sitting on the sofa in the living room. I had to roll up the pants since they were a bit too long, while the shirt was quiet tight. It was a bit odd to sit there just like that, talking with somebody I met a day ago and not having any bad intentions towards this person. _I usually just talked with people I wanted to manipulate or something like that, but I hadn´t been talking with anybody just for fun since a long time…_

It became late and she then said:

"We should go to bed now. I have to work tomorrow…"

A little bit nervous I asked:

"Is it really okay if I stay here again?"

"Sure!"

She smiled brightly at me, so that I felt again how my face became hotter. _You stop that! I don´t blush! Or do I?_


	6. Admission to the Academy

**Chapter 6 ~ Admission to the Academy**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

A few days later I was able to summon a whole bunch of Spiritual Energy, which surprised Ichigo and Rukia a lot. Thanks to Hotaru it was now easy for me to do this and she said that I could soon become a Student on the Spiritual Arts Academy, though I wished there existed an easier way than going to school. _Well, as long as I can make my way back into the human world…_

Also, I didn´t need to worry anymore where to stay, since Hotaru´s parents offered me to dwell at their home, because as soon as I would be accepted at the Academy I´d stay in a dormitorie anyways and would just come back there during holidays. _I don´t know if you could call them just totally nice or just plain stupid for letting me stay, but well, I don´t really have bad intentions towards them so it´s fine…_

One day, while I was in the garden again to improve my summoning, came Hotaru to me, smiling at me as usual.

"And, how is it going?"

"Fine I guess…"

I was creating a big ball made out of Spiritual Energy on my hand, while she watched me and had a pleased expression on her face.

"You really became good, I never thought that, but it´s true. Do you think you´re ready for the Academy?"

"Hmm what would you say?"

"I believe that they´ll accept you…"

"Well, then lets try it, shall we?"

"Yes!"

The next day we went to the Academy, while I found myself quiet nervous because of it. Hotaru, who walked by my side, tried to cheer me up, but that didn´t really work. _What if I´m still not good enough?_

All of a sudden there was something else that came into my mind and I asked her:

"Could you do me a favor Hotaru?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you get me some glasses?"

If that really was a school, I´d probably need some, for the case that we´d read books or something like that. Hotaru raised a brow and asked:

"You wear glasses?"

"Yes, I normally do…"

A light smirk appeard on her lips, while she said:

"I bet you look quiet cute with them…"

A slight blush spread across my face, while I would´ve liked to slap myself for it, especially because she saw it and giggled. We continued our way and the further we went, the more I started to become tense. A part inside of me knew that I´d make it, but another part told me that I couldn´t do it. _Grr I´m normally not like this, but seems like being with Hotaru and her parents made me somekind of more emotional. How idiotic…_

We stood then infront of a huge building, where Hotaru grabbed my hands and pressed them tightly.

"Don´t be nervous, I know you can make it!"

With a light smile I nooded and she then let go of me. I walked inside and begged that I would success. _I just have to!_

Hotaru´s P.O.V

Smiling I looked after Kabuto until I couldn´t see him anymore and hoped that he would be accepted as a Student there. I had to admit that I found him quiet likeable, though he was a bit cranky sometimes. _Well, but maybe it´s because of that why I like him…_

On my way back home, I remembered that he asked me about glasses and went then into a shop, but didn´t really know what kind of he wanted. There were square and round ones, so I tried to imagine with which of those he´d look better. _Hmm, the round ones would look sweet on him I guess…_

So I took them and hoped he´d be okay with them, but if not then we could still come back and get another pair. _Though I´d really like to see him wearing them…_

While walking through the streets of Seireitei, I suddenly heard somebody calling my name from behind and as I turned around, I saw a crimson haired girl running towards me. When she reached me, she pulled me into a tight hug, so that it became hard to breath.

"K- Kagami I- can´t- breath-"

"Oh I´m sorry Hotaru, but I haven´t seen you for a while now!"

"True…"

Kagami glanced happily at me with her big brown eyes, while I also had to admit that I was glad to see her again. She was the daughter of my Mother´s best friend, Renji, so that I had a lot with her to do during our childhood and afterwards, which made us also become best friends.

"What have you been doing Hotaru?"

Curiously she looked at the bag I held in my hand, while I said:

"I bought some glasses for a friend of mine…"

"A Friend? Who is it? Do I know him or her?"

Giggling about her curiosity, I told her about Kabuto and in the end, she had a suspicious smirk on her lips.

"So he´s living with you? I bet he´s interested in you, or maybe you in him?"

I rolled my eyes and shaked my head.

"No, we´re just aquaintance and nothing more…"

"Well, what is not can still be my dear Hotaru…"

I tried to change the topic and asked her what she had been doing here.

"I accompanied Takeshi to the academy, you know he finally decided to become a student as well!"

Takeshi was also Renji´s son and elder than me and Kagami. We also had been hanging out a few times, but he was more the silent type than the talkactive one like his Sister. He was a tall young men, with brown hair and blue eyes, which he had from his Mother.

"That means maybe he and Kabuto will attend to the Academy together…"

Since Kabuto was also somekind of more silent or shy, they could get along with each other, though I was not quiet sure if Kabuto was a very social person. _When I just remember back our first meeting…_

Kagami and I talked for a whole while, until we decided to look if the boys were already done with their entrance examination. Nobody was there as we arrived infront of the Academy building, but we thought we should wait anyways, not at least because I was curious if he made it or not and Kagami, well, she just wanted to examine the man who lived "together" with her best friend.

The sun started already setting and I wondered what was taking him so long, but then finally he came out, but I couldn´t tell if he was successful or not. When he stood infront of me, the excitement nearly killed me and I asked unpatiently:

"And? Were you accepted?"

His lips formed into a smile and he nooded.

"Yes, and in a few weeks will my first year as a Student start…"

"Great! I knew you´ll make it!"

Out of pure enthusiasm I embraced him, which seemed to shock him since I felt his body becoming stiff. I also blushed slightly as I realized what I had been done and as I looked up, gave Kagami me an "I-knew-it" kind of glance. _Damn, that was a bad timing…_

Kabuto also seemed to be bewildered about my gesture, but I then held him the bag with the glasses out and as he looked inside, he smiled again.

"Where did you know from that I prefer round ones?"

"Intuition…"

He took them on and just as I thought, they were fitting him perfectly.

"Thanks for the glasses…"

"No problem…"

I said while I felt how I blushed again, but this time for an unknown reason. All of a sudden made Kagami a move and Takeshi stood now also there, his blue eyes having a bored look inside as usual. Kagami asked:

"Did you make it?"

"Yes…"

He said while his gaze wandered then to me and Kabuto. Feeling a bit watched, I said goodbye to them and went away with Kabuto.


End file.
